Reincarnation, Digimon, and Love
by Bonesboy15
Summary: Sasuke managed to go through with the killing strike at the Battle of the End. Before he died, Naruto and Kyuubi made a gamble. Welcome to the Digital Monsters Universe, Naruto. Naru/Rika Kyu/Renamon R&R. HIATUS
1. Just Kyuubi

**AN: This was requested by Panther-Strife. After a few days of researching I've found the perfect way to combine these two anime/manga and make the pairing Panther-Strife requested work. Believe it or not, *insert retarded dubbed Naruto shouting "BELIEVE IT!"*, I will NOT be making this a harem. Nor will Kyuubi be female. This may be genius or it may already be out there in several different forms. I just hope it isn't.**

**AN 2: I'm re-writing it and then chapter 4 will be up. Yay me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon...*falls to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Just Kyuubi**

-Battle of the End-

"...Oh that's right," the formerly raven haired teen said to his orange clad blonde friend, "I said we were done talking, didn't I?"

The orange clad teen held his right hand up, the red-orange shroud of energy surrounding his body gathering around his hand and forming a glowing sphere in his palm. He bared his fangs at his 'friend' and growled.

The now grey haired teen smirked and focused his energy to his right hand, which started to crackle with black lightning. He flapped his hand-like wings and charged towards his opponent.

"It's time to die, NARUTO!" The teen shouted as he flew at high speeds.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and ran towards his opponent with his hand retracted, "SASUKE!"

The two neared each other and thrusted their attacks toward each other. Naruto aimed for Sasuke's headband, retracting the energy flow from his attack so as to not kill him. Sasuke aimed for Naruto's throat, content with ending this here and now.

"**CHIDORI**!"

"**RASENGAN**!"

Both attacks struck true, Naruto's eyes widening when he felt his throat being pierced. He looked into the golden eyes of his friend. Sasuke looked back with tears in his eyes but other than that, there was no sign of remorse. Sasuke's golden eyes flashed pure black with an intricate red design as the pupil and a grin appeared on his face before.

"I win, dobe," whispered the Uchiha heir over the sounds of their techniques clashing. Naruto's sight faded to black and he coughed up blood. As his body fell back to the ground, he saw Sasuke slowly descend, the smirk of triumph still on the grey haired boy. Naruto felt himself land on the ground. His sight was fading but he could make out the last sentence he would ever hear on this plane of existence.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sasuke said, a single tear falling down his face which landed on Naruto's face as the rain started to fall, "You were my best friend and you died honorably."

* * *

-Mindscape-

"FUCK!" Naruto swore as he stood before a cage that was within his mind, "What the hell? Why did Sasuke-teme do that?"

**"You're an idiot,"** a deep voice behind him said. Naruto turned and glared.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted, "Some help you are!"

**"Watch your tongue, kit!"** the fox growled, **"I'm trying to save our lives and you berating me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, isn't helping one bit!"**

Naruto blinked before repeating, "S-Save our lives?"

Kyuubi sighed and sat down on his haunches, **"That **_**Uchiha**_** bastard shoved a Chidori through your throat...I may not be able to save us here."**

"_WHAT?_" the blonde roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING I MIGHT DIE?"

**"SHUT UP, KIT!" **Kyuubi roared back. The blonde had silenced but fear was evident in his eyes. The fox demon sighed before looking solely at the boy, **"There is one solution to surviving...it's a big chance though."**

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Naruto shouted. The fox looked from the boy to the small seal on the cage. Naruto followed his gaze and then he narrowed his own eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, HELL NO!" the blonde shouted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**"Listen to me, Kit,"** Kyuubi said, **"I've been trapped within you for nearly thirteen years. If I really, truly wanted my freedom, I would have broken out of here already. But that seal...it has the taint of the Shinigami. If it were to be removed, we wouldn't be one with this world anymore. No. We would leave this plane of existence...most likely being reborn in our equivalents in another dimension."**

"Uh...so we'd be alive?"

**"Yes, but we'd never see any of the Shinobi Nations again. There are small chances that we'd even remember the nations. Choose boy, our time is nearing. Live in another world, or die here."**

Naruto felt time slow down as he ran through the options. Death. Killed by his best friend. Is this how he wanted it to end? Maybe he'd get another chance in another world; maybe he'd fulfill his goals...But what about his other friends? Could he leave them behind? Well he would be either way, but in the afterlife he'd remember them. But would he be able to just watch his friends get hurt without being able to do anything to help them?

No.

It would be worse than dying a thousand times if he couldn't do anything to assist his friends. It'd be worse than hell on earth.

With time still frozen, Naruto reached up and gripped the top of the seal. Kyuubi looked down at the boy and smiled a feral grin.

**"Nice knowing ya brat, even if you are just a measly human,"** the demon fox said. Naruto grinned back up at the fox.

"Same to you, fuzz ball," he replied, gripping the seal tightly, "Catch ya on the other side."

With that said, Naruto tore the paper seal off the cage and the gates flew open. The two were then engulfed in a bright light, and everything changed.

* * *

-Japan, 2004-

"This way, Rika," a yellow bipedal fox said in a feminine voice as she ran towards a foggy area. A red haired girl wearing a green T-shirt with a blue broken heart and torn skinny jeans followed as fast as she could.

"Get ready Renamon," the girl said, earning a nod from the fox. The girl pulled a pair of sunglasses out and covered her eyes as she ran through the fog. Four more footsteps alerted her to company and she turned to glare at the two boys following her. One had light brown shaggy hair and was wearing yellow goggles, a blue hoodie, and white shorts that ended mid-calf. The other had short black hair and was wearing rectangular sunglasses, a black shirt with an orange vest over it, and black fitted jeans.

"Back off, this one is mine!" she shouted. The two boys shook their head, the blue hooded boy turned to the vest wearing boy.

"Is it me, or has Rika gone over the deep end?" the blue hoodie wearing boy asked the vest wearing boy.

"Rika's always off the deep end!" a high pitched voice said from the top of the vest wearing boy's head. The vest headed boy looked up.

"Darn it, Terriermon!" he said with a frown, "Now is _not_ the time!"

"You always say that, Henry! Momentai!" the rabbit-like being said with a smirk. A red dinosaur turned to the blue hooded boy.

"Takato-mon? What Terriermon mean?" the dinosaur asked in a childish voice.

"Uh, I'll explain later, Guilmon," Takato said with a sheepish smile. Guilmon nodded with a smile on his muzzle.

"Okay!" he replied.

Ahead, Rita had made it through the fog and was now walking around the darkened area. She glanced around, ready for anything, and grinned when she saw a flash of red.

"There! By the see-saw!" she shouted. Renamon nodded and vanished in a blur and came face to face with...Herself?

"Uh..." Renamon stood dumbfounded. Before her was a bipedal red furred fox, similar to herself. However, he had samurai-like pants on and a katana through his sash. Nine red tails flowed around behind him as he crouched protectively in front of something. His tri-clawed hand reached for his katana and gripped the handle. His muzzle, which had a blue swirl tattooed upon it, curled up into a snarl and his ruby red eyes narrowed at her.

"I know not who you are," he said in a slightly gruff voice, "But I will not allow you to harm the kit. I owe him too much."

Rika had made it to where Renamon stood and looked to her 'companion', "What are you waiting for? Fight him!"

"Rika...he's protecting his kit..." Renamon said quietly. Rika looked at her like she was crazy when she heard a groan.

"Ugh...dammed fox..." a voice said from behind the red Renamon before them. The red Renamon turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Thank Kami," the unknown Digimon muttered in relief before kneeling next to the voice's origin and asking, "Kit? Kit are you ok?"

"Ugh..." the voice said. Rika inched her way around her Digimon and peered over the shoulder of the red Renamon. Her mouth popped open when she saw a human sit up and put a hand on his head.

"Where...Kyuubi? Did it work?" the voice, being of a young teen if Rika guessed correctly, asked. The...Kyubimon, maybe, shook his head.

"No kit," he said, moving to the side and holding a hand out to assist the boy up. Rika got a good look at the boy and her face turned bright red. He had bright blue eyes along with slightly shaggy blonde hair that was short. As she looked over him even more a new observation came to mind and she quickly turned around in embarrassment. She came face to face with the confused faces of the Four Stooges, as she called them.

"Hey, Rika," Takato said hesitantly, "What's the damage?"

"..."

Henry raised an eyebrow at the silence and before he could press on the matter, a voice from behind Rika spoke up.

"Dammit...So we were lucky enough to still have our memories?" the voice said. The two boys and their partners seemed surprised and took hesitant steps forward. Renamon went to Rika's side and looked at her 'partner'.

"What do we do now, Rika?" she asked. Rika swallowed, getting saliva back into her dry throat.

"I...I don't...Let's see what the Stooges find out," she said, covering up her emotions once again. Renamon inwardly sighed before nodding. She wished her partner would open up to her, anyone actually, it would definitely help Rika.

* * *

"Why is it so fucking cold?" the teen's voice said as Takato and Henry walked forward. Takato took one step forward and accidently kicked a pebble. There was the sound of wind moving and the fog started to fade. Once the fog had vanished, Takato found himself being held face down in an arm-lock on the ground and Guilmon had a blade at his throat, courtesy of a red Renamon-like Digimon. Henry's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

First, he hadn't even seen the kid move, and he was sure that he had never even seen a Digimon like the one holding Guilmon at bay. Maybe it was like Guilmon...

Second, the kid holding Takato down was NAKED. Birthday suit, naked, too, so it was kind of creepy.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, pulling the wrenching arm up on Takato's back. Takato winced and released a small yelp of pain.

"Answer me!" the blonde repeated with a growl.

"His name is Takato," Henry said, realizing the boy was either really confused, or really scared. And with skills like, well, like a ninja apparently, either was a bad thing. The blonde turned to lock his eyes on the black haired boy.

"And you are?" the boy asked.

Terriermon took that moment to answer through his stifled laughter, "This is Henry! I'm Terriermon, and you're _naked!_ Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The blonde stared with a gaping mouth at Terriermon before he found his voice, "Did...Did that rabbit just..._talk_?"

"He's not a rabbit," Henry said, "Well, not one from here, anyway. He's a Digimon."

"...A what?" the blonde and the strange Digimon said at once.

"A Digimon," Takato groaned out from his spot on the ground, "It means Digital Monster..."

"Ok...yeah...sure..." The blonde said, his grip loosening on the boy beneath him before Terriermon's words hit him.

"HOLY SHIT!" the blonde swore with wide eyes, "I'm naked!"

"No duh," Terriermon said in a bored tone, earning a well-placed smack from Henry, "AH! Momentai!"

The red Digimon lowered his blade and glanced towards Rika and Renamon before examining the area.

"Hm," the Digimon said, "Apparently, this world is far more technologically advanced than our own..."

"No shit, Sherlock," the blonde deadpanned, trying to cover himself and he turned to Henry, "Ya got any clothes on ya? Seriously, anything will do."

"I can go acquire pants for you, Kit," the red Digimon said. The blonde sighed and went over to a bush.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, fuzz ball," he said, hiding in the bush as well as grumbling about the cold weather. Takato rubbed his sore wrist and looked at Henry as the red Digimon vanished.

"Follow him," Rika whispered to her companion. Renamon nodded before fading away into nothing.

* * *

As he ran over the rooftops, Kyuubi couldn't help but feel free once again. He loved it, the feeling of wind against his fur, the smells of the outdoors filling his nose, and the sounds...oh how he loved the sounds of the city. It almost made him want to show them all how strong he was.

Then a new, yet familiar scent hit his nose. He stopped in mid-run and kept his back to the rest of the building.

"Come out, vixen," Kyuubi said, "I know you're there. You're scent won't change no matter where you are."

The yellow fox from before rose a few feet behind him. Kyuubi's first instinct was to kill, but it being a instinct was easily pushed aside as he decided not to get on bad terms with the only other fox like him. She seemed hesitant and he turned to face her.

"You were ordered to follow me." Not a question, a statement. He knew she followed him. Her stance just screamed subordinate, a laughable thing to a being such as himself.

"Yes," the yellow vixen said. Kyuubi's grip on his katana relaxed, but he still held his ground and glare.

"Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes, sending small doses of KI her way.

"You are not like any Digimon I nor my partner have ever seen," the vixen said, "We are curious about you and your tamer."

"The Kit is _not_ my _tamer_," Kyuubi growled, "In no way is he my master. If anything, he listens to me."

The vixen seemed confused at this and asked, "You call him 'Kit' as though he were your own. Why?"

"Because he is but a child and calling him so keeps me entertained when he throws a fit," Kyuubi replied with a smirk as he started to turn before looking back at the yellow fox, "Care to direct me to the nearest clothing store?"

The yellow vixen Digimon pondered this before she nodded and approached slowly. She held her three clawed hand out and said, "Renamon."

Kyuubi looked down at her hand before looking back up to her blue eyes and grinning slightly, "Kyuubi."

Renamon seemed to arch a brow at this, "Kyuubi-mon?"

"No," Kyuubi said, releasing her claw, "Just Kyuubi."

* * *

**AN: OK, there's the first chapter for ya. Give me a heads up on what you all think!**


	2. Digimon? Tamers? Where the Hell am I?

**Wow, already 10+ people favorited this fic...dang, that's gotta be pretty good considering this is a combination of two genres. Well, I think it's pretty good anyway. All that matters is that people are reading it. Yay!**

**To Tobi Fan 354353434 whatever the hell your number is, Kyuubi didn't KNOW people don't know about Digimon, thus he doesn't care. And as for making Naruto naked...I thought it'd be funny, sue me. No wait, don't! I was using a figure of speech!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Episode 2: Digimon? Tamers? Where the Hell am I?**

* * *

Naruto shivered as he hid in the bush, it was freaking freezing wherever he was! A rustling of leaves alerted him to someone approaching. He instinctively reached for a kunai, and cursed under his breath when none could be found due to his predicament. Realizing he was out of options, Naruto formed a cross with his hands, prepared to go out fighting. Even if he was naked, he could still kick ass!

"Guilmon! What are you doing?" the boy who he had held in an arm-lock hissed from the other side of the bush.

"I want to see the strange Digimon!" a childish voice said. Naruto arched an eyebrow in interest and lowered his hands from the **Kage Bunshin** seal.

"Leave him alone! He's freaking naked!" the boy's voice hissed again.

"But Takatomon...I'm naked," the childish voice pointed out. Snickering could be heard and the vest wearing boy said, "Shush!"

The first boy sputtered before struggling could be heard, "Yeah, well it's different for humans!"

"Want to see the Humanmon!" the child said insistently. Naruto was unsure whether he should break out in laughter or flush from embarrassment; why would anyone want to see him _naked_ was beyond him. Back in Konoha, a white eyed girl suddenly sneezed.

"I. said. NO!" the boy said through gritted teeth. More struggling sounds could be heard before the boy cried out and the childish voice yelped. Suddenly, a red lizard head the size of a melon appeared before Naruto and they stared at each other.

Naruto blinked, "Uh...Hi?"

The lizard seemed to smile, "HI! I'm Guilmon! Takato-mon says your name is Humanmon, is that right?"

Naruto blinked again and rubbed his eyes. Yet, the lizard was still there. He reached up and poked the brick red skin of the lizard's nose, earning funny look from the lizard as he crossed his eyes in an effort to see Naruto's finger. Naruto retracted his hand and slapped himself across the face. The lizard was still there.

"You're real..." Naruto muttered in a cross of shock and awe, "What the Hell _are_ you?"

"I'm Guilmon!" the lizard said in its' childish voice, "You're Humanmon!"

Naruto realized the lizard thought that was his name and said, "No, see, my name is Naruto."

"Na-ru-to-mon?" Guilmon repeated slowly, cocking his head. Naruto started to nod before he realized that he had thought of the lizard as a 'he' and not an 'it'.

"Just Naruto," Naruto insisted, "No 'mon'."

"Naruto-mon," Guilmon said with a smile. His head vanished and Naruto was left alone once again.

"Takato-mon! The Digimon's name isn't Humanmon, it's Naruto-mon!" Guilmon's voice said from behind the bush. More laughter that came from the talking rabbit could be heard and the boy known as Takato sighed.

"How am I going to break you from that habit?" Takato muttered, "His name is just 'Naruto', Guilmon. I've told you a hundred times, humans don't have -Mon after their names!"

"Wait..." a girl's voice said, with slight amusement evident in her voice, "Did your lizard say the boy's name was 'Naruto'?"

"Yeah why...Oh no way!" Takato said before he started laughing along with the boyish rabbit's voice. The rabbit spoke next.

"He's named after a food!" the rabbit gasped out before laughing again. The vest wearing boy, Henry if Naruto remembered correctly, sighed.

"Terriermon, get up!" he said, "And knock it off, he's not the one named after a _dog."_

The rabbit's laughter stopped and Naruto could practically hear the pout in his voice, "That wasn't nice Henry, Momentai."

"I will 'Momentai' when you start to take this seriously!" Henry scolded.

Deciding he had had enough of just listening to these people, and their pets, laugh at him (something that pissed the blonde off completely), Naruto slowly poked his head out of the gap Guilmon left for him. He looked the kids over and renamed them in his head.

_Henry's the vest wearer, Takato is the guy with awesome goggles and hoodie, Guilmon's the lizard, Terriermon is the rabbit and the girl is...unknown,_ Naruto thought. He ducked back into the bush and shivered when a breeze went past him.

_Hurry up, fuzz ball,_ Naruto thought; _I'm freezing my ass off!_

* * *

"You came from a different universe?" Renamon asked, earning a nod from Kyuubi.

"Yes," the red fox said, "In our world, we, and by we, I mean the Kit, were shinobi. Warriors in the shadow. Killers for hire. ...Life was pretty good."

Kyuubi leapt to the building Renamon had instructed him had human clothing. He turned when he heard a silent thump behind him and noted Renamon looking at him, as if to ask that he continue with his story. He allowed a foxy grin to cover his muzzle.

"I'll explain more after I get the Kit dressed," the Nine-Tailed fox said. He walked towards the edge of the roof but was stopped by Renamon.

"What are you -?" he started.

"Humans do not know of Digimon," Renamon interrupted sternly, "If you go barging in there, you could attract the wrong attention. I will not allow you to threaten Rika or myself with your recklessness."

Kyuubi stared at her for a few seconds before tearing his arm from her with an annoyed growl, _"Fine._ How do _you_ suppose we get in then, Vixen?"

Renamon's right eye twitched slightly and Kyuubi grinned. If there was one thing Kyuubi agreed with the Kit on, it was that being annoying was fun! Renamon turned silently and walked over to one of the rooftop vents before kicking the covering vent off. She turned to the side and gestured to the newly made hole.

"After you," she said. Kyuubi grinned before walking past her and leaping into the vent that lead to a floor below. He crashed through the other vent, grabbing the grid before it could fall to the ground with a slam while he landed silently. Renamon followed afterward, landing just as quietly. She noted the lights were on, thus realizing humans could still be nearby.

"We have to hurry," she whispered, earning a nod from the other fox. Kyuubi scanned the area for something that the kit could wear without problem. His eyes landed on a mannequin the same size as Naruto wearing dark colored baggy cargo pants, a loose red belt and a dark orange shirt with a black logo on it. Underneath the shirt was a skin tight black long sleeved shirt and there were dark blue sneakers on its' feet. Kyuubi grabbed the mannequin and yanked it off the podium it was on.

Kyuubi looked back to Renamon and patted the mannequin, "I'm done. Let's go."

Renamon opened her mouth to speak but a human voice from the left stopped her, "Oh my god! Thieves! Help! Help! Security!"

The two foxes looked to the right and saw an elderly lady screaming and pointing at them. Kyuubi went back to where the open vent in the ceiling was and chucked the mannequin onto the roof. He followed once he heard a thump and Renamon went after him. Kyuubi grabbed the mannequin and looked to Renamon.

"I know a quick way to get back to the playground," Renamon said, grabbing his arm. The two foxes vanished from sight, fading away into the ground.

They reappeared in the center of the playground, the kids and Digimon, all aside from Rika, jumping from their sudden fading into reality next to them.

Kyuubi walked over to the bush Naruto was hiding in and dropped the mannequin on the hiding boy, earning a loud 'OW!' from the blonde.

"Here, get dressed," the fox said to the grumbling teen. Naruto undressed the mannequin, surprised when it actually had boxers on as well, and dressed himself in the mannequin's outfit. He pulled the dark orange shirt on over his tight black one as walked out of the bush.

* * *

Rika heard the leaves rustling and turned to see the blonde stepping out from behind the bush. He brushed excess leaves off himself and walked forward, giving a small smile.

Guilmon rushed to his side and began sniffing him. Takato smacked his face in embarrassment while Henry and Terriermon laughed at the dog-like manner Guilmon was expressing. The blonde shoved Guilmon off of him and turned to the red fox.

"Thanks, Fuzz-ball," he said, earning a growl from the fox, which he waved off before asking, "Now...what do we do?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your Digimon?" Henry asked. The blonde turned towards Henry with a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck is a Digimon?" he asked. Henry blanched as did Takato while Terriermon fell off Henry's head in a fit of giggles. Guilmon blinked out of confusion of everyone's reactions. Rika had to resist the urge to laugh at the boys' faces.

"Apparently, I'm one now, Kit," the red fox next to him grumbled. Naruto gave him an odd look.

"Right..." he drawled out. He looked at the boys and before he asked for an explanation, a light appeared before them all. The humans and Digimon all covered their eyes from the flash. As the light died down, a blue and orange D-Arc digivice floated before Naruto.

"What the...?" Naruto muttered. The D-Arc flashed blue and a line of data flowed into Naruto's eyes. The D-Arc then floated down into Naruto's hand while Naruto's eyes were pure blue, data codes flying across his eyes. Everyone peered closer and when they turned to look at the red fox, they saw his eyes were the same way. Rika looked back to Renamon.

"What the heck is going on?" she whispered. Renamon looked from the red fox and back to her Tamer.

"I...don't know, Rika..." she said as she looked back at the two with data filled eyes, "I don't know."

* * *

-Mindscape-

"Whoa, look at all this information!" Kyuubi exclaimed with glee. Naruto blinked. He had never heard the Kyuubi sound gleeful before. A book floated down before them and opened, revealing a picture of Kyuubi's new form. Below it were words and Kyuubi read them aloud.

"'Kyubirenamon," he read, "A Champion level, Virus type Digimon. Kyubirenamon is rumored to be a Renamon that had been infected with a bad stream of data right before Digivolution. Kyubirenamon uses its' mastery in swordsmanship in its' **Nine-Tailed Slash**, a devastating attack well known to be able to delete several Champion Level Digimon in one strike. His **Kitsune Blaze** attack is also known to burn through the strongest of defenses. Kyubirenamon is a very loyal being, being similar to Leomon in that aspect, however the loyalty must be shown in combat, not just through the heart or friendship. There is no record as to what Kyubirenamon Digivolves to or from, but it is suggested that once it reverts to its' rookie level, it will remain bipedal. More data is required for an effective evaluation on further evolutions.'"

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked his companion. The red fox looked at him in disbelief before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Only you, Naruto. Okay, apparently, I've been added into this world as a Digimon," he said with a smirk, "I am now Kyubirenamon...I believe I like the name..."

"Oh. Okay then...Kyubirenamon," Naruto said, trying the name out on his tongue before frowning, "Can I still refer to you as Kyuubi?"

"I don't see why not," Kyubirenamon said with a shrug, "It was my original name. Come. Let us continue reading through these data books. Maybe there's information on the world we arrived in."

"Yeah, ok," Naruto replied, slightly reluctantly as he followed the Digimon through the rows of data-books.

* * *

-Reality-

"What happened to them?" Takato asked as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face while Guilmon did the same before Kyubirenamon.

"I wouldn't stand so close to them, they could be _zombies_!" Terriermon said before he stood and began mimicking a zombie. Takato rolled his eyes while Guilmon ducked behind the still frozen Kyubirenamon, shaking in fear. Henry bopped Terriermon on the head.

"Knock it off!" Henry said, "This could be serious!"

"That's what I'm saying, Henry!" Terriermon said with a serious frown. Renamon sighed before stepping forward and waving her own claw before Kyubirenamon's face. To all of their shock, Kyubirenamon blinked as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyubirenamon asked the yellow fox before him as he caught her wrist. Pulling her arm out of the strange Digimon's grip, Renamon arched a non-existent brow before turning and walking away. Kyubirenamon looked to see Naruto still in the trance and brought a clenched fist down on the blonde's head. Hard.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, waking from the trance and rubbing his head before raising his D-Arc up to his face and examining it, "Teme...So this is my digivice, huh?"

"Seems so, Kit," Kyubirenamon said before turning around him to see Guilmon attempting to dig away. The red fox arched his own non-existent brow and asked, "Guilmon, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Trying to escape the zombies!" Guilmon cried back before realizing who talked to him. He looked up between his legs and smiled, "Not a zombie?"

"Not a zombie," Kyubirenamon confirmed with a small smirk. The other Tamers heard their D-Arcs chirping and grabbed them from their pockets. A holographic image of Kyubirenamon appeared along with his name. They all blanched before looking at the stats of the Digimon before looking back up at the smirking fox and his Tamer.

"So do you understand everything now?" Takato asked, slightly disappointed he couldn't answer any questions. Rika leaned against the large slide and decided to watch the interactions between them all.

"I don't," Naruto stated flatly, "I don't know where the hell I am. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do as a 'Digi-Destined' or Tamer. And I don't know what I'm going to do now. I have no home, no family, no friends, and no money. Basically, I'm shit out of luck."

Henry inwardly cringed at the vulgar language, "Well...I don't know about the family thing, but you could probably stay with one of us."

"Not me!" Takato said, waving his hands, "I barely have enough room for Guilmon!"

"Well I guess he could stay with me," Henry said with a shrug, "He'd have to cut down on the language. I don't want Suzie to get a bad influence from him."

"What about Kyu, uh," Takato started, looking back at his D-Arc for the name of Naruto's partner, "Kyubirenamon? He's pretty big to go unnoticed by Suzie or your dad."

"You're right...I didn't think about that," Henry said, "And then there's the matter of school! How are we going to get him enrolled without money?"

Naruto paled and suddenly cut in, "SCHOOL? What's this about _SCHOOL?"_

"School is where we go to learn," Takato started to explain, but Naruto cut him off.

"Oh I know what a school is," the blonde growled before crossing his arms over his chest, "I refuse, utterly _refuse_ to go to school. I don't need to go through all of that crap...AGAIN. The first three times were hard enough."

The Tamers all blinked before Rika spoke, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Kyubirenamon, who seemed to suddenly find an interest examining his sword. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he turned back to the Tamers.

"I'm not from this world," he said, earning strange looks from the other kids.

Takato leaned towards Henry and made a circular motion with his finger around his ear, "Some-one's off their meds..."

"Says the boy with the large red lizard," Naruto shot at him with a frown, surprising the two boys he had heard the whispers. Rika bit back a snicker as Naruto held a glare on them.

"Like I was saying," the blonde continued, "I come from a world where shinobi ruled. Shinobi is the traditional term for ninja of a hidden village. At age five or six, children began attending my village's academy in order to become ninja. I learned from an early age how to kill, and do it efficiently."

Everyone else was pale now. Even the Digimon. Renamon was shocked there was such a world, to teach children how to kill...what person would do that.

Naruto continued, "I started the academy at age six, attending for the usual four years. The graduation exam, in order to become official shinobi, I failed three years in a row. For two more years, I had to go over the final year, re-learning everything I was already taught. By that time, the age for joining the academy had risen, so my peers were no longer in my class. I was, essentially, alone. The teachers scorned me and my classmates disliked me, for reasons I did not know. After my third failed attempt, I discovered why. One of my teachers, Mizuki, told me in order to pass, I had to steal a forbidden scroll from the Hokage Tower. The Hokage Tower is the most defended building within a shinobi village, due to the fact it usually holds village secrets and our village leader, the Hokage, works there. My 'test' however turned to be a trick. Mizuki lied to me in order for me to steal the scroll while he got away with it. I managed to learn one technique from it before he showed up. When he attempted to kill me with a large shuriken, my other sensei, probably the only man who saw me as Naruto and not as something else, Iruka leapt in front of the weapon, allowing it to pierce him in the back."

Rika, Takato, and Henry were engrossed in the story as were their Digimon. Guilmon was lost, but stayed quiet because he didn't want to interrupt, Terriermon thought the gore was awesome, and Renamon continued to listen out of the rage building within her. Fighting was not for children, it was for adults, and for adults to train and teach students to kill at such an early age...It was making Renamon edgy.

Kyubirenamon watched with amusement as he fiddled with the handle of his blade. They thought it was bad now, they had no idea.

Naruto licked his lips in order to get some saliva back and keep his throat from drying up, "I ran afterwards, but not before Mizuki told me what I was. I was a container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Me," Kyubirenamon said from the side, "I used to be a demon warlord. I attacked the village on his birth night and killed hundreds. That's why they hated him. And feared him."

The kids all unconsciously took a step back and the Digimon took a step forward, Guilmon growling in a defensive stance, Terriermon spreading his legs in preparation to move, while Renamon tensed. Kyubirenamon drifted his hand over his blade, a growl emitting from his throat in warning.

Naruto stepped between them all before a fight could break out and said, "Look, it doesn't matter what he did in my world. Kyuubi wouldn't do that here. Not if he doesn't want to be deleted, anyway. Besides, I still need to find out where I'm staying."

Rika thought about that statement and what the blonde had said before. Obviously, his partner was very strong and he didn't seem like a pushover either. She remembered how he took Takato down in less than a second, she didn't even see him move. Maybe he can teach her a thing or two, and she can help Renamon get stronger.

"You can stay with me," Rika said, sounding slightly uncaring, "I can even get you into a school."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Renamon stiffened slightly. She glanced at her Tamer and realized Rika had an idea in her eyes. A year with your Tamer tends to make it easy to read them. She looked at Kyubirenamon who looked back at her. The look in his eyes said he also had an inkling as to what her Tamer was thinking. They held their gazes before Naruto's voice interrupted them.

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't even know who you are," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Rika lied to herself and said the action didn't make him look cute before she replied.

"Rika Nonaka," she said, "It's fine. My mother is barely home and my Grandmother will gladly let you stay with us."

"What about your father?" Naruto asked.

Rika shrugged and looked away, "Haven't seen him for a while."

Naruto nodded before he looked back to the other two boys and smiled, "Well, nice meeting ya Takato, Henry. I'm exhausted though, so if you don't mind I'm gonna–"

He was asleep before he finished the sentence. Kyubirenamon caught him in one arm before picking him up in both arms. He chuckled, "Always stubborn, had to go and pass out on us...Well Ms. Nonaka, please show me to your home so I can put Kit in a bed...or on a floor at least."

Rika nodded before turning and leaving. Renamon faded away once again before the eyes of the other two tamers and Kyubirenamon leapt onto a neighboring rooftop before following Rika. Takato and Henry exchanged looks.

"Did we just get blown off...by a Digimon?" Takato asked his friend. Henry nodded before he looked up to the roof where Kyubirenamon vanished to.

"I have a feeling things are going to get weirder around here," Henry muttered.

"Things are _always_ weird here, Henry!" Terriermon said as he leapt on Henry's head. Takato and Guilmon nodded their heads in agreement as Henry started to walk away, the other two following. The goggle wearing teen suddenly stopped and cupped his chin.

"How'd Naruto know our names?" the boy mused aloud, "We didn't introduce ourselves..."

"Yeah, but Terriermon and Guilmon do say our names and we address each other," Henry said as he walked, making Takato palm himself in the face at the obvious answer, "Besides, we'll see him again. No way that guy lasts a day living with Rika."

"Ain't that the truth!" Terriermon chimed in with a snigger.

* * *

**AN: Phew! It was longer and better than the opening chapter, if I do say so myself. Hopefully I can get more people to read it. Fingers crossed! Did you enjoy the Dues Ex Machina? Yes? Good.**

**Review!  
**


	3. Some Things Never Change

**AN: Some of you reviewers are pushing your luck...You're all lucky there are more annoying people here with me than what I read in your messages. That, and I love to write fics. ****I've been asked to write a God of War crossover as well as an Inuyasha crossover. I have ideas for the first, so no need to worry about that. I would like some PMs for any Inu/Naru suggestions. ****I've been asked to do some Anime I have never heard of...so I'll have to ask more about those fics before I do anything with them. But keep asking, and I might keep working on them.**

**Episode 3: Some Things Never Change**

**Disclaimer: In CH 1, fools!  
**

* * *

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he woke up. He found he was being supported by someone slightly shorter than himself. He heard a huff and looked down to see the redheaded girl carrying him by throwing one of his arms over her shoulders and stabling him with her other around his waist. He looked ahead to see a doorway to a fairly large home opening.

"R-R-Rika?" Naruto stuttered out, his mind still foggy. The girl pinched him in the side, making him yelp. He felt sore all over, and he knew that something had happened to him when he fell asleep.

"That stupid waste of data," the redheaded girl muttered, "Ditching me to carry you home and explain _this_ to my grandmother..."

"Explain what Rika-Oh my goodness!" an elderly woman's voice exclaimed and Naruto felt another person throw his arm over their shoulders. He painfully lifted his head to look at the elderly woman and blinked.

"What...what happened?" Naruto groaned, "All I remember is saying goodnight to Henry and Takato and then...Nothing."

"I don't know, but we'll find out," the woman said in a soft kind voice. The two women led him to a spare room and carefully laid him down on the bed within it. The blonde groaned and fell back into unconsciousness once his head made contact with the soft pillow, his last conscious thoughts being, _I don't know why, but I am going to kill Kyubirenamon..._

Rika was grabbed by the arm by her grandmother and pulled out of the room. Her grandmother, Seiko Hata, pulled her into the kitchen and sat her in the stool. Rika looked up at her grandmother with her defiant stare, but her grandmother's stare hardened, causing Rika to flinch. Not once in her life had Rika seen that look on her grandmother's face. She looked away while crossing her arms.

"Rika Nonaka," Seiko said sternly, earning another flinch from the redheaded girl, "You _will_ tell me what happened to that boy. Understand?"

"Hai," Rika grunted. They sat for a few minutes in silence as Rika tried to think of a good cover story. If she told her grandmother that the boy was unconscious before being 'accidently' dropped by Kyubirenamon onto a car from fifteen feet in the air when they neared the district Rika lived in, she might be committed to a psych ward. The sudden tapping of her grandmother's foot increased her thinking process tenfold.

"Rika..." Seiko warned, her patience wearing thin.

"He was hit by a car!" Rika blurted out, "And the Ambulance would have taken too long to get there, so I, err, just brought him here. You were a nurse...right?"

Seiko rubbed her head. She was getting too old to be watching girls in her care bring strange boys into her home, and she thought she was done with Rika's mother, but here comes Rika dragging a strange boy into their home. After he was hit by a car, too! The elder woman sighed before looking at her granddaughter and saying in a no nonsense tone, "He's staying the night, but if he needs anything, you're getting it. Follow me, let's go bandage the poor boy. Honestly, who would run a child over and not stop to check on them? What has the world come to?"

Rika sighed in relief as she followed her grandmother to gather medical supplies. When they re-entered the room Naruto was in, Rika saw a flash of red vanish into the closet. The redhead shook her head at the asinine Digimon before kneeling next to her grandmother on Naruto's left. Seiko reached for the boy's shirt when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. They both froze and looked at the still sleeping boy.

_Did he do that in his sleep?_ Rika wondered, unknowingly thinking the same thing as her grandmother. After Seiko carefully removed the hand from her wrist and resumed removing the blonde's shirt by tearing it, that way they wouldn't have to move him more than necessary. Rika felt heat rush to her face as the tight black shirt did little to hide his toned body to them, and she felt even more heat when her grandmother cut the shirt away with a pair of scissors. Naruto winced in his sleep as Seiko searched for wounds on his ribcage.

"Possibly three broken ribs," the retired nurse said, "Maybe more."

* * *

In the closet, Kyubirenamon sighed quietly in relief. He felt bad that he had dropped the Kit, but in his defense, he started to fade away in mid jump to another rooftop, which is how he dropped the blonde. He scrambled onto the other building to escape the fading feeling. It frightened him; he felt as though he was going to die. And he didn't know what happened to Digimon when they die in the real world. He wasn't one hundred percent sure they returned to data forms. The fox silenced in order to hear the two girls treating his former container and current partner (tamer was so...demeaning).

* * *

Rika nodded at her grandmother's words, still staring at the developing muscles on the young teen's chest before freezing and looking away. Her face red, the young Tamer thought, _What's wrong with me? He's just a stupid boy...right?_

"Rika, if I didn't know better I'd say you were blushing," Seiko said teasingly. Rika huffed and shoved a roll of medical gauze in her grandmother's hand, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Oh come now," Seiko said as she carefully lifted the blonde to wrap the medical gauze around his ribs, "It's not like you've never seen a boy shirtless. What about those times you went to the public pool?"

Embarrassed, Rika looked down at her hands before muttering, "I...I don't go to the pool. I haven't gone in years. To swim anyway. Sometimes I find some punks to beat in the Digimon TCG there."

Her grandmother shook her head and sighed, "That silly card game of yours...You're lucky it doesn't affect your grades and that it makes you somewhat happy or I'd take the blasted things away."

"...Thanks Grandma..." Rika said quietly, but Seiko heard it all the same. The two worked in silence before finishing bandaging the blonde. In all, Rika's grandmother found four broken ribs, a sprained ankle and his wrist was broken in two places. This caused Seiko to be flabbergasted in confusion; if he was hit by a car, surely there would be more damage...wouldn't there?

"Well that's all we can do for now," Seiko said standing, "Let's let him sleep and we'll talk to him in the morning."

"Hai," Rika said, walking quickly out of the room. Seiko looked back down at the blonde and smiled.

"Rumiko acted the same way with her first crush," the woman whispered to herself before turning and leaving the room, "Looks like Rika gained more from her than her naturally good looks."

* * *

Kyubirenamon silently walked out of the closet once he was sure that the two inhabitants of the house had left. He looked down at the blonde and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...Shit. Not even five hours on the job and I almost killed the kit," he muttered quietly as he mentally went over the damage done to his former container.

"Do you have a better past record from being inside him?" a familiar feminine voice said from behind him. Kyubirenamon smirked before looking at the yellow fox leaning on the wall.

"Seeing as I could use my chakra to heal him in record time, yes. I'd like to think I did," he replied with mirth, "What can I do for you..._Vixen_?"

Renamon's eye twitched again at the name, making Kyubirenamon's smirk grow, before saying, "I wanted to continue our conversation from before."

The red fox arched a brow, "What didn't you get from Kit's story?"

"How you got here," Renamon said, uncrossing her arms and walking towards the slightly taller fox. She poked him in the chest, "You _cannot_ have just appeared here without having vanished in the world you both come from. Explain. Now."

Kyubirenamon smacked her claw away before growling, "Don't push me, _Vixen_. I've killed for less and I don't particularly _enjoy_ being disrespected. You want an answer to your question, fine. We **died**."

Renamon's eyes widened at the serious tone of voice within Kyubirenamon's and took a small step back before hardening her resolve and asking, "W-What do you mean? You're both here"

"I mean exactly that, _Vixen_," the red fox said, grinning internally at the twitch in the yellow fox's eye while keeping a scowl on his face, "We honorably fell in battle. His former _friend_ pierced the Kit's throat with a lightning attack, and a few minutes later, we died."

Renamon looked down at the occasionally cringing blonde, "And how is he taking it?"

Kyubirenamon gave her a look, silently asking her if she was retarded, before speaking with a sarcastic tone, "We _just_ died, stupid. How do _you_ think he's taking it? Usually I'd go into his mind and read his dreams or memories to see how the Kit is doing, but seeing as that's no longer an option..."

Ignoring his attitude, Renamon nodded in understanding, "We'll just have to wait for him to talk about it."

Kyubirenamon scoffed, earning a confused look from Renamon. He turned to her and said, "The Kit usually wears a mask to hide his true feelings. We won't have to deal with how he feels unless we corner him about it. Don't expect him to go without a fight, though. He's a lot like your rather feisty human girl."

"Maybe if she were to get him to talk about it then," Renamon mused. Kyubirenamon turned and walked away, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"What is it with females and making sure everyone's happy?" the red fox asked no one in particular. Renamon growled and turned to face her counterpart.

"What was that, Kyubirenamon?" she asked. Kyubirenamon turned to repeat himself but stopped when he saw the rage in Renamon's eyes. He lowered his hands, leaving one holding one claw up before him.

"What I _meant_ to say was, 'why can't I help the Kit now?'" Kyubirenamon corrected himself. Renamon's glare lightened but stayed locked on his form before she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall opposite him.

"We'll continue this discussion another time, Kyubirenamon," she growled, "For now...I will leave you to rest and watch over your Tamer."

Kyubirenamon shrugged before sitting down against the wall with his sword propped up against his shoulder, "Whatever, Vixen."

"Good night," Renamon said, fading away into the wall. Kyubirenamon closed his eyes and had one final thought before sleep claimed him.

_Perhaps this isn't as bad as I thought it would be...Then again, I never was one for change..._

* * *

The dark confines of Naruto's room kept the blonde in his sleeping state. He dreamed peacefully of swimming in a large bowl of ramen, slurping up immense amounts of the delectable food as he swam. The blonde felt like he was ten feet above cloud nine and heading to heaven, if he wasn't there already, that is.

And then the dream ended when Kyubirenamon opened the blinds covering his window. The sunlight beamed down directly on the sleeping blonde's face, causing him to feel the sudden warmth and awaken from his amazing dream. Naruto opened his eyes wide before crying out in pain.

"I'M BLIND!" the blonde shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands, "Gah, son of a bitch that burns!"

Kyubirenamon was rolling on the ground laughing, "Ha! Should've seen your face, Kit! Priceless, absolutely priceless! I wish I had a camera!"

Once Naruto's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he locked a glare on the red fox Digimon, "Shut up! That wasn't cool, fuzz-ball!"

"Not to you," the Digimon replied, "But to a viewer, that reaction could've won an award."

Naruto simply flipped the virus off, earning a snicker from the fox. A knock at the door alerted them that they weren't alone and Kyubirenamon winked at Naruto before dissolving into a swirl of red smoke and vanishing. The blonde grinned at the fact he didn't have to worry about his friend being caught and turned to the door with a response.

"Come in," He said. The door slid open to reveal the kind old woman that had assisted Rika with carrying him inside the house. He could only guess she was the one that bandaged him up. Unless Rika did it; but Naruto had a feeling that the girl wasn't _that_ kind.

The old woman smiled, "Ah, you're awake! How do you feel Mr...?"

"Oh, erm, Naruto," he said, "Just Naruto...uh...I never had a last name."

The woman widened her eyes, "Are you an orphan?"

Naruto nodded. He inwardly had sweated on how she was going to react to him not having a last name when in actuality he had one. Going by Uzumaki might earn him weird looks as he didn't know if it was a common name, so it seemed like lying for now was the only way to go.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said, walking closer and kneeling next to him, "How have you been surviving for this long?"

Naruto thought back to his earlier years in Konoha before replying, "Mostly stealing stuff from stores or digging through the trash. I also learned that fancy western way of travelling through alleys and jumping off walls...uh, what's it called?"

"Parkour?" the old woman asked. The blonde nodded.

"Hai," Naruto said, "So...why aren't I in a hospital?"

"Well actually I was coming in to see if you were feeling well enough to be moved to a hospital," the old woman said, "Oh, but pardon me, my name is Seiko Hata. My granddaughter Rika brought you here after she witnessed you get hit by a car."

_What the hell is a car? Is that like a train or something?_ Naruto thought before laughing nervously, "Well...if it's possible I'd like to stay away from the hospital...I'm kind of...afraid of them..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of at a hospital, Naruto," Seiko said, kneeling next to the sitting boy.

_Yeah, you say that after you've been there more times than you can count,_ the blonde thought. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground before speaking again, "Well, I actually don't have the best of histories with hospitals; please can I just rest here?"

He the activated his most useful technique; The Puppy Eyes of Doom! The fact it still worked for some reason since he discovered it at age six amazed him. He continued to look helpless at the old woman before she sighed in defeat. Mentally, Naruto was doing a victory dance. It actually worked! He looked back at Seiko as she started speaking again.

"All right, you can stay," she said with a smile, "but if you start showing signs of infection, I'm taking you to the hospital, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said, giving her a two fingered salute. It was at that time his stomach decided to make its own appearance. Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched his head again.

"I don't suppose you can feed a poor little orphan boy, can ya?" he asked with a sheepish smile. Seiko laughed and patted Naruto's arm before smiling at him.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up for you," she said, standing and heading to the door. Before she left the room, she turned back and pointed at him, "You just lie down and rest. I'll bring you something to eat and then I'll check your bandages."

"Heh, thanks Seiko-baa-chan," Naruto said before slapping a hand over his mouth. Seiko smiled and left the room.

_That boy isn't so bad,_ Seiko thought as she walked to the kitchen, _The fact that he knows the old name for grandmother is amazing...I wonder if he's one of those rare 'geniuses' born every year..._

* * *

Back in Naruto's room, the blonde boy was glaring daggers at Kyubirenamon. He had a feeling _he_ wasn't the one hit by a car; more like the car was hit by _him_. The fact he remembers Rika muttering about getting even with the red fox Digimon made him more confident he had guessed correctly.

That and Kyubirenamon seemed to be sweating slightly under the pressure.

"Ok fine!" the fox Digimon blurted out, "I dropped you while I was running across the rooftops, ok?"

"You _dropped _me? The hell did you drop me for!" Naruto screamed. Kyubirenamon growled warningly before gesturing to the door. Understanding, Naruto quieted down and glared at his partner with narrowed blue eyes.

"It wasn't like I planned it, Kit," the fox growled, "Something happened to me. My left side started to fade away as I leapt over an alleyway. It felt like...like I was dying. Again."

Naruto immediately sobered and looked at the older being with concern. All they had was each other in this new land, and Naruto was not ready to lose his last remaining...well he didn't know what Kyuubi was, but maybe it could be friendship. For now, Naruto guessed they were acquaintances.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kyubirenamon barked quietly. Inwardly he was kind of glad the Kit wasn't pleased at hearing of his near-death experience. The look of concern made it even better. One doesn't exactly have a lot that cared for them if they were destroyers of people.

Naruto shook his head and grinned, "Sorry. Just...I don't want to be alone in this world..."

Seeing as the mood was becoming too sappy for his taste, Kyubirenamon smirked slightly before saying, "Well, you're going to have to do a lot more than give me sappy looks if you want to keep me around. I've decided I don't want you calling me my old name. Call me by my new one, Kit."

"What? No fair!" Naruto shouted back childishly, "How come I gotta call you Kyubirenamon and you can still call me Kit?"

"Because you're a Kit, Kit," Kyubirenamon said as he bopped the blonde on the head with his sheathed sword. The blonde grumbled as he rubbed his abused head, making Kyubirenamon's smirk grow. Things weren't that different after all.

* * *

**AN: WOW! Been a while since I updated this fic, huh? Well I guess I'll go take a look at Chronicles of a Heartbreaker too! R&R! PEACE.**


End file.
